


千鸟鸣不绝

by XVI_Pica



Series: 鸷鸟激水 [7]
Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birds, Drunk Sex, Latex, Light Bondage, M/M, Niddle, Valentine's Day, 穿刺, 胶衣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 情人节快乐。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Sladick - Relationship, 钟翅
Series: 鸷鸟激水 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051286
Kudos: 18





	千鸟鸣不绝

**千鸟鸣不绝**

**Titans**

**Slade** **Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson**

**BY PICA**

* * *

冥想有什么力量？斯莱德想着。

当他闭上眼睛的时候，他就会听见窗外秩序全无的鸟叫声。心神就无法到达静滞的地步。当他不断强迫自己静下心来，他就会听到更多的啼鸣，啾啾喳喳。声音中带着的活力，像阳光之下，新生花蕾中飞舞的蜜蜂。

几乎是隔几秒钟响几下，像漏雨的屋顶积水敲打着金属栏杆。当当当。冷冽潮湿。

去年，他站在楼顶，长久地凝望午后的天空，若有所思。乌云晦暗，像一堵废弃的灰墙。

不知道从哪冒出来的迪克说，肯定要下雨。

斯莱德没有动静，也没有回答他。

见他不相信，迪克马上转身离开，毫不停留。似乎风雨将至。

而自己看着他离去，还是站在原地不动。他感受到，阴冷的空气和风中，没有充满将雨的味道。他的脚下还残留着上午暴雨的积水，尘埃可能静默地悬浮其中。四周的防护栏上还沾着铁锈味的水滴，像一颗颗透明水晶球，半死不活，一直都滴不下来。然而，它们只需要一只鸟雀降落的震颤。

长空无限绵延，乌云没有尽头，厚重极了，气压极低。那天的天空，让斯莱德想到了世界末日。真正意义上的那种。他俯视着大地，车马萧条，远处探照灯发着刺眼的白光，在压抑下艰难地明艳着。一副被破坏过的惨烈样子。大地人烟稀少。再满目疮痍一点；再接近黄昏一点；再遥远神秘一点。这是最接近他理想世界的一天。

几声乌鸦惨烈地尖叫，不知道从哪飞来。

然后，他想到了自己年轻的时候，曾在一次窗前，看到过群鸟——犹如蚊子一般，铺天盖地从他正前方飞来。灰色的天空，接着，像水中蝌蚪的卵一样散开。最终飞过自己的头顶。一波接着一波。从那以后，他再也没有看到这样的鸟群。仿佛这场迁徙是这个世界上从来不会发生的事情。

斯莱德没有看清任何一只鸟的样子，只是被鸟阵长久地震撼到。他不记得当时鸟飞来有没有叫，他只感觉到鸟飞来的时候，给他带来了无边的庞大和宁静——那是他唯一一次让自己的心真正的静下来。平静如同鸟张开翅膀带来的阴影。很多年之后，他尝试回忆起那一天，很多画面都是模糊的，像卫星用HD高清技术拍的大气层画面。然而比起8K技术，就像马赛克斑驳。

所以，他只记得鸟阵过去每一队模糊的边界，记得它们朝自己飞来，记得它们消失在头顶，记得自己再也没看到过。

不重要，它们都正在死去。

他收回思绪，眼前还是那一片沉寂暗淡的景象。

迪克也喜欢呆在高处。他一般会在天气好的时候去楼顶。他看到过很多鸟，但是叫不出它们的名字。午睡后双眼朦胧，一如怅惘。迪克清楚，他来那里，不是为了看那些飞鸟，而是让自己的悲喜情感在午后的烈日下消磨。那种感觉像缓慢释放情绪的诗，人事和场景，听到连绵不绝的鸟声，能短暂忘记自己明天、后天、未来要做什么。每一缕阳光不带着一点情感；每一声鸟鸣如同无意义的新事。什么是“想要”？他不知道。什么叫“守护”？说实话，他也不是很清楚。

他注意过，墙角里靠着积水生长的植物，分解着残留在稀薄灰尘堆里所剩无几的营养，借助着光合作用和夜露晨雨活下去。比起绿化带，它的生长环境，惨得没有逻辑。

不知道为什么时间过得很快，光阴变化只在不知不觉间。他毫无反应，自己就在这里。本能的。噪音震耳欲聋，喝完酒离开酒吧，金属门“砰——”关上。巨大金属碰撞声给了他一直奇异的快感。街上不知道哪里在放着歌，唱得是什么根本都听不清。是什么？那是什么？杂乱的水沟污水乱流。再干净也终将被污染。

麻痹的神经让他和斯莱德一再相遇。这是他的期望，做爱会带来美好的享受，这是幻觉之境。对于未来背后，他也不再考虑。找斯莱德不是因为一时兴奋，而是为了缓解身体里突如其来八分之七的无端意识。双方短暂地收起武器和拳头，交谈。他失控、沉郁。厌恶着温馨体贴的感觉。斯莱德告诉他。他的情感没有层次。他皱皱眉头，低着头看着地面，又抬起来看了一眼斯莱德。张开嘴，却什么都没有说。

斯莱德分开他的双腿的时候，他清晰地看到自己放纵的结果。呼吸软软的。那种感觉是他经常能得到的。很多次，斯莱德把他的身体摆弄出不可思议的姿势，好让他的身体打得更开，操得更深，似乎就没有一个姿势可以到达“最”这种地步。他自己不需要费多少劲，但迪克有时被折腾得喘不上气，或者筋被拉扯地很痛，他都没有说。

斯莱德是有惊叹过他的身体的。觉得他的身体的柔软度，是这个世界最不可思议的造物。发掘他的身体，就像给一个几何题，找出各种解法。

渐渐地，他们都不满足在姿势上找兴奋刺激。他们开始变换场景。迪克没有想过，变换场景能给他很多不错的体验。比如，被捆在后备箱里放置后的做爱，比在床上用完各种道具拍照更让迪克兴奋。他不得不承认。

“在床上做是不是很没意思？”斯莱德的调教鞭隔着胶衣戳刺着迪克的乳头，迪克一身黑色胶衣跪在斯莱德面前。他们就在楼顶，上面视野开阔。风拂过迪克的脸让他一阵寒颤。云在看他们。

迪克带着口塞没法回他。大腿、腰际、胸膛、肩膀的胶衣色情地反光。

斯莱德说：“你应该穿着胶衣去夜巡。所有的罪犯只会无力抗击。为什么？因为他们会射到大汗淋漓。而你就像树枝上被淋湿鸟羽的小鸟。生人靠近，你就飞走。像他们的春梦。”很短暂的一件事。

更多时候，他们还是在室内，斯莱德让迪克跪在一玻璃桌上，底下放个玩具让迪克自己操自己。那根玩具是迪克自己选的。他坐在一边看迪克的大腿和玻璃桌面相贴的那一瞬间产生的倒影，肉欲的大腿和肉欲的大腿贴在一起，分开；屁股和屁股贴在一起，分开；后穴和玩具相交，分开。一下一下。迪克时不时发出模糊的呻吟，双手撑着桌子，摇摆着腰。他身后面有看不见的狐狸尾巴。

斯莱德撸动自己，端起酒杯走过去。酒在他的行走下晃荡，激荡着天花板吊灯的光。胡乱倾斜。迪克蒙着眼，但是能听得见斯莱德越来越近的脚步、呼吸声。

“张嘴。”斯莱德命令道。

迪克张开嘴，口水在他嘴里混乱不堪，他感觉到斯莱德的龙舌兰酒倒了一点在他的嘴里，然后斯莱德伸手照顾他前面。他没这样边喝酒边这么被玩过。醉醺醺的。燥热如黑暗走廊里的信号灯，忽明忽暗。

斯莱德总有各种新颖的点子。他知道，斯莱德只会在自己让他满意的情况下，才这么做。

所以，今天，斯莱德不会射在他的嘴里。

但是，大多数情况下，迪克都不会这么听话，除非他自己兴致也很好。反抗的时候，他会被斯莱德捆成各种难受的姿势羞辱。他自己都能看见，自己的肌肉因为长时间捆绑充血而变紫。那种时候迪克一般会有点担心，他的胳膊和大腿经常被勒到发麻。他不觉得疼，这才是让他最恐惧的。

斯莱德不会用针头给他穿刺，虽然迪克也不怕，但是斯莱德觉得没什么意思。他们看过一些极端的穿刺图片，迪克有点看不下去，他看到一个模特的阴茎扎满了粉的、绿的、蓝的针头的图片，把头扭过一边，如芒刺背。

“别看了。”迪克说。

“我不会对你做这个。”斯莱德面不改色地划过下一张图片。但是，他在拷问敌人的时候，可以做出比这个更过分的事情。窗上的粉尘反射着白光，明亮得像一个醒来的梦，然而窗外的天色昏沉。

迪克赤裸着靠在沙发上，歪着头看斯莱德继续看那些网站。被汗打湿的黑头发，乱七八糟黏在脸庞和额头上。也没管。他建议道：“我们好久都没来，那种一晚换好几个姿势的性爱了。”他就差说出，我还有点想念那样的感觉。但是他记得斯莱德的干燥粗粝的胡渣刺向自己脸庞的感觉。他在心里想着这老头可能不会有这样的体力。而他长大。而他是离开鸟巢的飞鸟。

“你想来？”斯莱德头也不抬地问。似乎谈论一件和他完全无关的事。

迪克看到斯莱德手背凸起的青筋，还有斯莱德的额头青筋，眉头凌厉。

他答非所问地道：“你该剃胡子了。虽然你这样也挺帅的。”

斯莱德抬头看了一眼迪克的脸，看到他的黑黑的眼袋的时候，嗤笑了一声，没有再说话。然后起身收拾他们弄乱的东西。收拾完后，坐回迪克身边。迪克双眼无神地看着他。

迪克还记得，自己第一次和斯莱德疯狂换姿势做的感觉。一般前面没什么刺激的；但是到了中间他能感觉到腿根部微微疼痛；结束之后，腿一般会抽筋。第二天上午也没有太多的疼痛。但是还是有强烈的后劲，让他下午坐下在会议椅子上的时候，慢慢下去，就像他试一个新按摩棒的尺寸。疼痛的感觉比被操还要难受，他咬牙松开手，短距离接触椅子，重重地坐下去，腿和屁股接壤的地方像踩了C-4炸药的地雷一样把他粉碎得四分五裂。

晚上的后劲更大，让他除了坐在沙发上以外，怎么也不想挪动。但是还好他恢复地飞快，第三天，他就会好很多。他不怪任何人。毕竟这是他想要的。除了肢体中乳酸堆积的酸痛以外，还包括屁股的撕裂感，让他坐下来的时候，感觉自己像坐到一地破碎的瓷器上，细细的划痕，把他细细地割裂了。或者爬过蛇腹形铁丝网，铁丝刮破他的皮肤。

然后，斯莱德就会边嘲笑他，边总结经验，说下次不搞这么长时间。迪克收到来自斯莱德的戏谑，不理会。疼痛让他无法控制自己的表情。

而迪克想的是——就像他训练一样，一开始总会疼的。等过几天后，疼痛消失，他就会习惯了。到时候又可以再这么来了。后面就不会这么疼。再往后他就会习惯，疼痛不过是路灯下轻轻泛动的积水，不值得引起注意。那种时候，他的双腿根本都并不拢，他害怕斯莱德又来找他，而且在他浑身最疼的时候。他真的觉得自己起不来。如果斯莱德晚上跑来搞他的话，搞不好他会求饶。但是还好斯莱德没有这样做。不然等他好了之后，绝对会去追杀这精力旺盛的臭老头。

斯莱德不说话的时候，他总是能感到一种压迫感。不管斯莱德对他有没有动作。和他不做的时候，在一起多多少少会让他觉得莫名的焦虑、恐惧、压抑。斯莱德基本都很安静，不会做大动作或者喧嚣。但是迪克总能感觉到，好像有冰凉的刀刃，贴在他的脖子上，很容易把皮肤滑开，割破血管，挑断经脉。说实话，他很少直视斯莱德的双眼，他会觉得难受，他不知道斯莱德经历什么，总是这么冷峻，时而拼命癫狂，似乎除了调笑他，基本都不会给人有温度的感觉。伏在他的身上就像死神，阴影下带着压迫的永恒。

“没了？”斯莱德问。

迪克回过神。想了一会，吞吞吐吐地说：“没了。”

就像安静下来之时的一声清脆的鸟叫。斯莱德本能地想。但是，他也记得，第一次这样做的时候迪克一点都不配合，自己抓着他奋力挣动的四肢，把他用力扔在地毯上。要不是为了换姿势，他当时真应该把他捆在柱子上。他们操了一会换个姿势。迪克不喜欢总是变化的感觉，一个仰卧的姿势还没享受好，耸起来的肩膀还没有放松下来。就被抓起一条腿侧着操。一半充满指印红痕的屁股被送到斯莱德眼前，另一半隐没。润滑液水淋淋地流到他的大腿上，摇摇晃晃。不一会又让他背对跪下，臀部像桥。抓开自己的屁股，让斯莱德进去。他觉得这个姿势最羞耻，维持最艰难。斯莱德撞击他的时候，他的手臂背着斯莱德，握住屁股，一边微微打颤。斯莱德看到他的双手发抖，仿佛很痛一样。最难受的姿势是斯莱德让他站着，把他一侧压在墙上，把对外的那条腿举起来，压到墙上，超过一百八十度，关节噼里啪啦缓慢作响，像风铃。迪克可以做到，但是没有拉伸准备，他第二天还是会被拉伤。有时候也会在地毯上这么做。这种姿势让他下面完美地暴露出来，这是他可以被打开最大的姿势。就像被开膛破肚一般。他在心里怒骂斯莱德。嘴忙着控制气息，以防背过气。

“别仰头，你快断气了。”斯莱德推低他的脑袋。迪克有点缺氧，就快翻白眼了。浑身软倒像太阳照射下的沥青黏腻。维持这种姿势容易让他精疲力竭。被摩擦着敏感点让他整个人不受控制得要蜷缩起来。他夹紧屁股。眼睛闭紧。哽噎一声。斯莱德掌掴他。

“那就放开我，”迪克说道，“不然。”头昏脑涨的他，硬生生让这句话结束了。他一时半会想不到，他能把斯莱德怎么办。能怎么办？他斯莱德能被我怎么办？

“你还能怎么样？你已经是一只被烤熟的小鸟了。”斯莱德说。迪克全身比平常还要红上那么一点，就真的如他所说，字面意义上的烤熟。斯莱德的阴茎源源不断地向他涌来。迪克感觉自己像坐在火车来临之际颠簸的铁轨上。

他崩溃地怒喊：“放开我！”他的脸比平时红得多，像发烧了。

斯莱德不会按着他说的做。我行我素。

和斯莱德做爱跟夜巡一样是苦力事。在斯莱德的操弄下，他经常浑身都是汗津津的，像刚刚被从淤泥滩里拖出来，精疲力竭倒在地毯上。斯莱德踢他，叫他不要再地上睡着，爬起来。他都不动。没有这么累。起来。

事后的迪克像轻微芥子气中毒一般，红肿发热。不久，斯莱德该死的手又来揪扯他的手臂。迪克根本都不想动，任由斯莱德像拉起重得要死的战术背包一样把他拉起来。他得到了解脱。又踏入了束缚中。

还没变成完整汗珠的汗滴黏在他的额头，一闪一闪，热气腾腾地像春天来临就要发芽的小叶。

“去死吧，斯莱德……”迪克诅咒着。

每每如此。

月末潮湿之午，他听见几声焕活的鸟叫声。想象着外面一片翠绿，生机勃勃，而不是数不尽的翻来覆去的伏击与交火。他最终没能杀死斯莱德，做成这件事不比突袭珍珠港容易。他们的战斗绝大多数就如自己想的那样——不停地破坏预期和计划。枯燥无味，他们俩都太精力旺盛，以至于肾上腺素激增地无处发泄。

每一个夜晚，顶着风云，在变幻莫测光怪陆离的城市穿行。靴子落在无数冰凉的地面，潜伏的邪恶能及其短暂的癫狂和施暴。而斯莱德就是不死。

情爱和紧身衣包裹着他。开始让他无法忍受，最后还是活成了犯罪心里糟糕的臆想。对于斯莱德，他这一身只培养出了更多怪癖，羞辱来得频繁而轻松。他们做得够丑陋肮脏。似乎，在那种情形之下能找出脱离这个世界的方法。

战斗和性的交汇，就像越战中的越南妓女，出现得并行不悖。这事就像夜风摇动高楼下的树发出像大雨别无二致的“哗啦哗啦”声。孤寂而沉默。

枝条交错中放走天上轻轻降落的光辉，落到黑漆漆的鸟巢中，照亮一只在黑暗中睁开的乳臭未干的鸟眼睛，清澈明亮得如同海洋中掀起落下的水滴。阴影被拉长，像被谋杀之人的血液从树上滑到地上。变冷变干。

第二天清晨，鸟起飞的时候，震落了朝露，落在昨夜死亡冷却的尸体里。尸体够多，滋养了草地，如他的毛发一般丰茂。

它们随着时间衰老，但不代表消失；它们也许退化，但是不代表不会繁殖。

迪克·格雷森，你选择了什么？

因为性事如饥似渴地流泪像极了冷空气里夹杂宁静的雨，大理石地板的纹理错杂像极了交错的浅红血管。进入一片森林以为自己进入仲夏夜的梦，松香袭人，数不清的鸟类在此隐没，抬头看过一株株高大的树木，目光所及之处，很少能看到鸟巢。

天际鸟鸣嘶叫恍如墓地里漂浮的鬼火，稀少，却连绵不绝。

哪里有鸟巢？

哪里有你？

哪个是你？

End

* * *

**千鸟鸣不绝**

**Titans**

**Slade Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson**

**BY PICA**

**10/2/2021**

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，我是Pica。这篇文是九陪着写完的，里面有她的建议。  
>    
>  很少写自我感受。但是，这次还是要写。  
>    
>  首先，祝Sladick，情人节快乐。希望明年的情人节贺文还是给你写。能吗？希望可以。  
>    
>  然后，这个标题对我而言有特殊的意义。是去年三四月想的。具体哪一天，根本不记得。一直没有想法。想过魔幻的，不适合当时的cp。这个标题和我一个朋友的题目是一对的，特别相配。我们那天不约而同想到了这种，个人而言，比较中国风的标题。  
>    
>  然而，发现2021情人节这么近是一件很意外的事情，就仓促之间想文。本来忘记了这个标题，但是吸鸟过度，还是想起这个标题。怎么想都不适合，但是还是写出来，文风有点重。最近看了很多小鸟们的文，自己能感觉出文风已经飘了，怎么说，更像他一样自由。所以，这篇文是为了和过去“不再相逢……”而为之。  
>    
>  很少写这么多关于自己的话。也清楚写这些毫无意义，但是，又是一年情人节，我不能不想到去年，收到自己嗑冷cp文的情形。  
>    
>  情人节就是这么一件快乐的事情。


End file.
